


Jack

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of bliss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> From a series of prompt drabbles written during 2006/2007. Prompt: Lovers

It’s a musty motel room off the beaten track, with old worn carpets and candlewick, but Ennis feels like he’s in some kind of heaven, bathing in bliss, as Jack comes hard and fast in his arms, splashing warmth against his belly and murmuring sweet obscenities. He clothes himself in Jack’s nakedness... _skin like dew, glistening damp; musky with the scent of masculinity, of sweat and sex..._ and breathes him in like you’d breath in oxygen, utterly lost in that secret place where only Jack can take him, and where he really doesn’t know where Jack ends and he begins.


End file.
